The Prince's choice
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: When Prince Naruto has to choose a princess will he choose one of the Princesses or will he choose someone else? Narusasu


Naruto was the prince of Konaha and all the girls adored him

Naruto Uzimaki was the prince of Konaha and all the girls adored him. The prince had just turned 16 and needed to choose a bride. His father called for the princesses of all four kingdoms.

Sakura from the sound, Temari from the sand, Ino from the rain, and Hinata from the stone. He was to have dinner with each of them and decide who to marry but that was before he met Sakura's twin brother Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in the carriage with his mother and sister listening to them gossip.

His mother just had to drag him along. He recalled her saying,

"This is important to your sister don't you want to see her get married if the prince chooses her."

He could care less about some stupid prince but his mother insisted on making him come.

He looked out the carriage window watching the land pass by. He didn't know what those castle walls had in store for him.

The carriage pulled up beside the huge gray castle a tendant opened the door to the Uchiha carriage. Sakura and her mother stepped out first followed by the Uchiha prince Sasuke. He stopped and looked up at the castle. Sure it was bigger than his family's, but that didn't mean the prince in the Uzimaki castle was so much better than himself. The girls in the sound adored him, though he found all of them annoying. "Hmph" he said and followed his mother and sister into the castle.

The inside looked bigger and the fancy flowers and flowing orange curtains and the beautiful wood tables in the room the tendant led them into looked spectacular. He took position beside his sister Sakura.

"Isn't this castle lovely" she whispered to him.

"I guess if you like brightly decorated castles." He answered She hit him playfully on the arm. "You know its better stop being so stuck up." Before he could retort a girl with light blonde hair up in a high ponytail wearing a purple dress walked into the room her mother behind her. After her came a girl with short dark blue hair wearing a tan dress and a girl with dark blonde hair put up in several pigtails wearing a dark red dress. Following them were their mothers. The girls and their mothers started to greet sakura and her mother paying no attention to Sasuke. As he listened to them talk he figured out who they were. The light blonde haired girl was Princess Ino of the Rain. The darker blonde haired girl was Princess Temari of the Sand. The short blue haired girl was Princess Hinata of the Stone.

Suddenly he heard Ino whispering to Sakura "Who is that boy over there?"

"Oh" Sakura replied that's my twin brother Sasuke." "Mother made him come." Ino giggled and turned back to Sakura. "That's quit funny, he's cute though." They turned away from him and gossiped with the other Princesses. To Sasuke's joy someone interrupted their endless chatter. A servant walked into the room. "Announcing the Queen and Prince Naruto of the Leaf. As they entered Sasuke saw the blonde prince with his blue eyes that scoped the room looking at each girl intently learning their faces. His mother stood beside him with her green hair cascading down her back.

"Welcome ladies to the castle I hope you each find my son Naruto an exceptional young man." You will each get your own date with him. I hope you each enjoy it and out of the four of you he will choose his Princess. Now my son would like to say a few words. She stepped back and let her son step forward.

"Welcome ladies" he began "I hope to get to know each of you better and find my princess among you. Sasuke didn't hear the rest of his speech. He was captivated by the leaf prince. He had wanted to glare at him to scare him, but now he was drawn by his blonde hair it was like the sun and he was drawing to it for warmth. Naruto's blue eyes were like the ocean and he was drowning in them.

When the prince finished speaking. Naruto's blue eyes fixed on Sasuke he stared at him intently like he had seen him somewhere before like he had found his destiny. Blue stared at onyx for what seemed like eternity neither pulling away. Sasuke felt himself blushing. "_Since when do I blush_?" he thought confused by this feeling. Then Naruto broke the trance by walking away.

"Sasuke what are you staring at?" Sakura asked bewildered. "Uh nothing he answered stunned. "Well come on we have to find are rooms."

"Im coming"

When he went to sleep that night he couldn't stop thinking about the Prince and his drowning blue eyes. He dreamt about Naruto that night not knowing that the Prince was doing the same.

The following day was not the most exciting in his life. He just listened to Sakura blather on about how perfect her date was going to be. Her date was that evening and she was the first to see the prince. "Sasuke I can just picture my date tonight. You should see the evening gown im going to ware." She went on like that all the while he was trying to shake the feeling he had for the prince.

"I don't like Naruto" He told himself as he sat on his bed waiting for Sakura to return from her date." Suddenly the door swung open and Sakura walked through the door "hey sis how was your date." He asked "It was so romantic." She replayed "He asked for details about you." "Like what did he ask." why would the prince want to know about him. "He asked what you liked to do and stuff like that." Sakura replied

"I think he liked me a lot." She squealed "I think he'll choose me, oh I hope so."" I think he'll like me better than the other girls."

Sasuke rolled his eyes girls were so obsessive. He hoped he didn't find an obsessive girl. But would he end up with a girl?

Prince Naruto had gone out with each of the princesses and hadn't found the one he was looking for. He wasn't drawn to any of them. Ino was too self-centered. She talked about herself the entire date. Hinata was too shy. She talked so softly, he couldn't hear her. Temari was too obnoxious. Then there was Sakura. She was pretty and not self-centered but she just wasn't right for him. The one he really cared about was her twin brother Sasuke. When he locked eyes with him he felt so different, he knew Sasuke was the one. Even though he was a boy.

Sasuke was woken by someone shaking him.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke wake up." His eyes fluttered open. Who he saw was the prince sitting beside him on the bed.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" "It's still nighttime."

"I came to see you." "Me why…. He was cut off when Naruto's lips met his. When they parted Sasuke was left confused. _What just happened am I dreaming he thought this can't be real? _ "wh-why did you do that? Was all that he could say. Naruto looked at him with his blue eyes shining even in the darkness. "I want you to be mine." He stated suddenly being struck with a feeling he never felt before Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. So that he could whisper in his ear.

"I accept your offer." He kissed Naruto with all the feeling he had.

That night the prince didn't leave Him and Sasuke laid on the bed sharing kisses and love bites the room was hot with passion. Till they fell asleep. Naruto wrapped around Sasuke as if protecting him.

Sunlight shown through the window in Sasuke's room. Shining upon his face. He turned on his side and a pair of blue eyes stared back at him and kissed his forehead.

M'norin Naruto said cheerfully. "Hey" Sasuke whispered. "So are you still wanting to marry me or have you changed your mind?" Sasuke laughed "No I haven't changed my mind but I don't think my mother or sister is going to very happy with me."

"Oh well maybe they'll understand and forgive you." "Hmph that's funny." He highly doubted it would be that easy. Sasuke turned his attention to the door. Sakura walked in and her face twisted in shock, when she saw Naruto's arm around Sasuke something she never thought she'd see. Then it clicked. Why Naruto wanted to know so much about Sasuke, the way she saw him look at her brother the day they arrived at the castle. The Prince wanted Sasuke and not her! "Oh shit" she heard Sasuke whisper.

"Sasuke how could you. You knew how much this meant to me!" "Don't ever speak to me again Sasuke Uchiha you back stabber!" She yelled and ran out of the room. Sakura! He screamed but she wouldn't turn around. He sighed and turned to Naruto "well that went well" He curled up beside Naruto and tried to figure out what to do. How _am I going to explain this to her_ he thought _Sakura im sorry I took the guy you wanted to marry. Please forgive me I was a total slut. Yea that would go well she'd probably slam the door in my face. _

He squirmed away from Naruto's hold and sat up. "You better go; I need to talk to her." "Alright bye." The blond prince kissed Sasuke's forehead and left the room. He got out of bed and got dressed preparing himself for what Sakura was going to do to him. He walked down the hall to his sister's room and knocked on the door. "Sakura can I come in?" "NO!" she yelled from the other side "come on Sakura I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, you slut." _Well I was right she called me a slut_.

"Please Sakura" "fine" he heard her say from the other side of the door. He walked into her room and saw Sakura sitting on her bed her face tear stained. "Sakura he said and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry I know how much you liked Naruto; I know it must be hard finding out that your brother stole your crush. "You bet, I still can't believe it at first I thought it was one of the other girls but no I find you my own blood." I hope you know that you ruined my chance of getting Naruto." "I think I ruined everyone's chance." "Maybe he just wasn't the guy for you. You deserve someone better anyway. She looked up and smiled. I guess so are you two getting married? "Yes we are" well that will be interesting, especially when mother finds out. So do you forgive me for being a slut? She smiled yes I forgive you I don't think he was my type anyway. She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him.

The next day was the day the Leaf Prince was supposed to choose his Princess. All the girls except Sakura thought they still had a chance. Sasuke was standing beside Sakura talking about how their mother was going to react when the Queen and Prince walked in. The girls screamed in delight when they saw the prince. The Queen stepped forward. "Ladies I hope you enjoyed your dates with my son but only one of you will become the Princess. With that Naruto stepped forward. "I enjoyed my dates with each of you but only one of you has caught my eye and that someone is….an eerie silence filled the room as they waited for a name. Each girl's heart beat faster with each passing second. At last he released the name. "I've chosen Sasuke Uchiha." What! Ino said "he's not even a girl." Temari added. "bbuttt" Hinata stuttered "Yes I know but I've fallen in love with him and he's my choice "Sasuke felt jealous stares on his back as he walked up to stand beside Naruto. "W-what" Mikoto Sasukes mother said shocked "how can this be?" "I love him mother" Sasuke said blankly. Mikoto looked at the Queen. "This is disgraceful you can't possibly let our sons get married." "I see nothing wrong with it they love each other that's all that matters come we must get everything set up." Naruto, Sasuke and The Queen walked out of the room. Mikoto fumed

_The wedding day_

The sun was shining brightly and flowers were blooming the day the Prince and Sasuke were to be married. The wedding was to be held outside the aisle was decorated with flowers. Sakura was helping her brother get ready for his wedding.

"Hold still" Sakura said trying to get Sasuke's dress zipped. "Sorry Sakura im just so nervous." "I know but you'll be ok I promise this is your day. Sasuke sighed "I'm still angry at mother for making me wear this stupid dress." Sakura sighed "I know but it's the only way she was going to let you get married without disgrace." There she said flipping the veil over Sasuke's face. "Thanks for helping sis. "Your welcome bro, I'm happy for you." "Now come on your future husband is waiting."

The music announcing the bride began to play and Naruto looked up he smiled. Sasuke looked beautiful even though he was wearing a dress. Sasuke stopped beside Naruto and smiled back at him. The moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived they said their I do's and walked back up the aisle together as Naruto and Sasuke Uzimaki the new Prince and Princess. That is how this story ends as these pages fade away the story of Prince Naruto finding his true love will always be known in Konoha.

Hahaha I thought it would be funny to stick Sasuke in dress. Please review.


End file.
